


K.Soonyoung created HELP MEEE!!!

by ThatOneFangirl190



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Casual, Comedy, Humour, I'm british dark humour is to be expected, M/M, Swearing, Yes the characters will have problems that will only be brought up once for plot purposes, because I'm a terrible human being, group chat au, just a bit of fun really :), who can't manage to resolve or manage things in the correct way :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFangirl190/pseuds/ThatOneFangirl190
Summary: K.Soonyoung created HELP MEEE!!!K.Soonyoung added J.Wonwoo, L.Jihoon, W.Junhui to HELP MEEE!!!K.Soonyoung:GuuuyyyyyysssssssssssSeen at 11:01amYah, don’t ignore me!Seen at 11:05Seriously??????Seen at 11:13Guys?Seen at 11:15Fine…Seen at 11:17Jun?Remember last Friday?W.Junhui:Oh my gosh, Soonyoung! My favourite brother how are you?!Sleeping well? Eating enough?(Edit 20/10/20: Please read the note at the start of chapter 3 when you reach it.)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 53
Kudos: 131





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Group Chat AU that I've started working on, but I'm not sure whether or not people would enjoy it. Therefore, I'm going to post a few chapters here to check whether or not people would be interested in in me continuing me continuing it as a proper fic. Please read and let me know what you think of it!
> 
> This is different to everything I've ever written before, so I'm not really sure what I'm doing. Nonetheless, I tried my best so I hope you enjoy what I've come up with so far. :)

**_K.Soonyoung created HELP MEEE!!!_ **

**_K.Soonyoung added J.Wonwoo, L.Jihoon, W.Junhui to HELP MEEE!!!_ **

**K.Soonyoung:  
** Guuuyyyyyysssssssssss  
 _Seen at 11:01am_

Yah, don’t ignore me!  
 _Seen at 11:05am_

Seriously??????  
 _Seen at 11:13am_

Guys?  
 _Seen at 11:15am_

Fine…  
 _Seen at 11:17am_

Jun?

Remember last Friday?

 **W.Junhui:  
** Oh my gosh, Soonyoung! My favourite brother how are you?!

Sleeping well? Eating enough?

 **L.Jihoon:  
** Wait what happened last Friday

 **W.Junhui:  
** NOTHING!!!!

 **J.Wonwoo:  
** What do you losers want?

I’m out

 **K.Soonyoung:  
** You?!? Out? Is this a parallel universe?

 **J.Wonwoo:**  
Bitch

I’m out for groceries

 **L.Jihoon:  
** Didn’t you go yesterday?

 **J.Wonwoo:**  
Yeah, but I forgot a bunch of stuff

Specifically, cereal

 **K.Soonyoung:  
** You have an obsession

 **W.Junhui:  
** Guys, what is the point of this chat though

And why am I here

 **J.Wonwoo:**  
^

 **K.Soonyoung:  
** RIGHT

YES

ME NEEDING HELP

GUESS WHO SCORED A DATE TONIGHT BITCHES

 **W.Junhui:  
** Oh, I don’t know…

Wonwoo?

 **L.Jihoon:  
** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Definitely not

 **J.Wonwoo:  
** Bitch????

I could get a date if I wanted to

But I don’t

…want to, that is

 **L.Jihoon:  
** Sure…

Whatever helps you sleep at night

 **K.Soonyoung:**  
This isn’t about him!

It’s me!

I did!

I got a date!

And someone needs to come over later to help me prepare

Other than Wonwoo

Cause he’s unqualified

 **J.Wonwoo:  
** I swear to god

 **L.Jihoon:  
** Oh

 **W.Junhui:**  
Well…

*cue the sarcasm*

CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!

 **K.Soonyoung:**  
….

rude

 **J.Wonwoo:  
** Wait, gimme a minute

 **K.Soonyoung:  
** To do what?

 **J.Wonwoo:  
** To gather enough energy to give a fuck

 **W.Junhui:**  
HA

 **K.Soonyoung:**  
I thought you’d be happy for me!

Be happy for meeeeeeee

 **L.Jihoon:  
** Give us a reason to be happy and then we’ll talk again

 **W.Junhui:  
** Damn

Who shoved a stick up your ass all of a sudden

 **L.Jihoon:  
** Wen Junhui

I will not hesitate

To castrate you

**_W.Junhui added X.Minghao_ **

**W.Junhui:  
** HAO!!!!!!

HELP

HE WANTS TO CASTRATE ME!!!!

 **L.Jihoon:**  
Not want

Will

 **W.Junhui:**  
SEE!!!!!

 **X.Minghao:  
** What

Oh

Go ahead

 **W.Junhui:  
** BABE?!!!???!

 **J.Wonwoo:  
** HA

**_W.Junhui changed his name to FUCK YOU ALL!!!_ **

**_FUCK YOU ALL!!! changed X.Minghao’s name to BETRAYER_ **

**_FUCK YOU ALL!!! changed L.Jihoon’s name to NEEDS ADULT SUPERVISION (and possibly counselling)_ **

**_FUCK YOU ALL!!! changed J.Wonwoo’s name to FOREVER ALONE_ **

**_FUCK YOU ALL!!! changed K.Soonyoung’s name to IRRELAVENT_ **

**NEEDS ADULT SUPERVISION (and possibly counselling): _  
_**Ummm

I will

And I cannot stress this enough

Kill

You

**_NEEDS ADULT SUPERVISION (and possibly counselling) changed his name to I Hate You All_ **

**FOREVER ALONE:  
** Wait wtf

 **IRRELAVANT:  
** HA WONWOO YOUR NAME

wait

WEN JUNHUI

 **BETRAYER:  
** Y’all wild

Definitely not how I expected to meet your friends Jun, but sure?

 **IRRELEVANT:  
** OMG

You’re Xu Minghao

We’ve been waiting to meet you for ages!

 **I Hate You All:**  
You poor, poor soul

Having to put up with… that 24/7

 **FOREVER ALONE:  
** As someone who roomed with him throughout the first year of uni

I sympathise deeply

 **BETRAYER:  
** You have no idea

The struggles

I go through

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!:  
** All of you

Take note of my name

And kindly fuck off

 **FOREVER ALONE:  
** Harsh

 **IRRELEVANT:  
** *gasp*

 **I Hate You All:  
** wtf

 **IRRELEVANT:  
** Minghao, you should add some of your friends

Then we can create one massive groupchat!

 **FOREVER ALONE:  
** No

 **BETRAYER:  
** Yeah, sure!!!

**_BETRAYER added K.Mingyu to HELP MEEE!!!_ **

**K.Mingyu:  
** What fresh hell is this

 **BETRAYER:  
** A groupchat

 **K.Mingyu  
** Bitch

I’m out

Why

I have no time for this

 **IRRELEVANT:  
** Well aren’t you a little ray of sunshine

 **BETRAYER:**  
How the fuck was I meant to know you were out

 **K.Mingyu:  
** Uh, you drove me!??!!?

 **BETRAYER:  
** oOPS?

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!:  
** OMG CAN I ADD MORE PEOPLE???

 **IRRELEVANT:  
** SURE

THE MORE THE MERRIER

 **FOREVER ALONE:**  
Oh god Minghao what have you done

 **BETRAYER:  
** This was a bad idea wasn’t it

**_FUCK YOU ALL!!! added L.Seokmin to HELP MEEE!!!_ **

**L.Seokmin  
** This better not be another one of your gossip chats

I’m sick of getting messages asking who knocked up who

 **K.Mingyu:  
** This makes me uncomfortable

I’m adding Jeonghan

**_K.Mingyu added Y.Jeonghan to HELP MEEE!!!_ **

**Y.Jeonghan:  
** No

 **Y.Jeonghan:**  
Last time this happened, you added me to a chat full of drugged up teens

 **FOREVER ALONE:  
** He did WHAT NOW???!!!??!

 **K.Mingyu:  
** WTF NO I DIDN’T

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!:  
** Mingyu what the fuck

Can you add me?

 **K.Mingyu:  
** NO!

I DON’T KNOW ANY DRUG DEALERS OK

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!:  
** That’s exactly what a druggie would say

 **Y.Jeonghan:  
** Who the hell are you and why the hell is that your name

**_FUCK YOU ALL!!! changed Y.Jeonghan’s name to Nosy_ **

**Nosy:  
** I breathed?

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!:  
** Well don’t

**_Nosy left the chat_ **

**K.Mingyu:**  
I hate this

 **FOREVER ALONE:  
** Join the club

Drug Dealer

 **K.Mingyu:  
** …

I give up

 **I Hate You All:  
** It’s not a club Wonwoo, it’s a cult

 **FOREVER ALONE:  
** I stand corrected

 **L.Seokmin:**  
Should I be scared?

 **BETRAYER:**  
Yes

 **IRRELEVANT:  
** NO!!!

 **L.Seokmin:**  
….

Right

 **K.Mingyu:  
** I’m leaving

 **IRRELEVANT:**  
I don’t even know you and you already bore me

 **FOREVER ALONE:  
** Wow…

Uncalled for

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!:  
** You insulted him earlier, why can’t I???

Why so defensive dearest Wonwoo????????????

 **FOREVER ALONE:  
** ….

You know what, I’m leaving too

Mingyu snickered as he turned his phone off and placed it back into his bag, being careful not to disturb the boy who was curled up against his side. He leaned his head back against the tree they were leaning on and pulled the boy closer, smiling when he felt an arm come to rest around his waist. With the sun shining down on them, a gentle breeze ruffling their hair and his favourite person in his arms, Mingyu felt that today had been the best day he’d had in a while.


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's comeback day I'll add this update in early! Don't forget to stream HOME;RUN!!! 
> 
> By the way, this is my first time adding images, so let me know if they don't show up and I'll try to fix it. I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Edit- ok so I'm pretty sure that the pictures aren't showing so I'll try to find a way to make them appear for you

**HELP ME!!!**

**L.Seokmin:  
** SO

Since I know almost none of y’all, let’s all introduce ourselves!!!

 **K.Mingyu:  
** Dude

It’s been 3 hours

Do we have to

 **L.Seokmin:  
** Well unless you want to refer to people as IRRELEVANT forever

Then yes

 **K.Mingyu:  
** But surely he has that name for a reason

 **IRRELEVANT:  
** excUSE ME

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!:  
** See

Even a stranger can tell your irrelevant

 **IRRELEVANT:  
** I know where you live Wen Junhui

You’d better sleep with one eye open tonight…

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!:  
** Wow

I’m terrified

Please God help me

 **IRRELEVANT:  
** Yeah you’d better be terrified

 **FOREVER ALONE:  
** I think that was sarcasm

But ok

 **IRRELEVANT:  
** YAH JEON WONWOO

YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE MY SIDE

 **FOREVER ALONE:**  
I am?

 **K.Mingyu:  
** This is absolute chaos

 **L.Seokmin:**  
I know right

I LOVE IT

 **BETRAYER:  
** Of course you do

Anyway, weren’t y’all gonna do introductions

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!:**  
Ah yes

Almost forgot about that

Right, I’ll start

I am the beautiful Wen Junhui

 **IRRELEVANT:**  
pffffttttttt

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!:  
** ….

I’m 21 years old and in my third year at uni

Here is a picture of moi

[image-J](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1G9dYBSisUKohQX35dAvJcuQt8gaUWgEa/view?usp=drivesdk)

**L.Seokmin:  
** *le gasp*

ME NEXT!!!!!!

 **I Hate You All::  
** You are way too enthusiastic about this

 **L.Seokmin**  
Shut up

I’m Lee Seokmin!

I’m in my first year at uni, so I‘m 19 years old!!

[image-Sm](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1G67k09b_qDXXeXUB9y1Y-C5E2BKspznn/view?usp=drivesdk)

This is me!!!

MINGHAO GO!!!!

 **BETRAYER:  
** Why me???

 **L.Seokmin:**  
Cause other than Mingyu

Who is less than willing to do this

I only know you

Now get to it

 **BETRAYER:  
** ugh fine

I’m Minghao and I’m 19 years old too

In my first year of uni

And a picture

[image-Mh](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FWgWPvtr2MDKuZ9hkFIwWAtr-Il0aa2A/view?usp=drivesdk)

Who’s next?

 **IRRELEVANT:  
** MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

HI

I’M KWON SOONYOUNG!!

 **I Hate You All:  
** Why are you yelling

Stop it

 **IRRELEVANT:  
** NO

ANYWAY, AS I WAS SAYING

BEFORE I WAS SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED

MY NAME IS KWON SOONYOUNG

I’M 21 AND I’M IN MY SECOND YEAR AT UNI

HERE IS ME

[image-Sy](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GCHuLjR_ntGiIWcvxEXPPCV8QNlcMhQC/view?usp=drivesdk)

**K.Mingyu:  
** Why is your hair blue?

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!:  
** Cause he’s insane

 **IRRELEVANT:  
** Cause I want it to be

….

Rude

Jihoon you’re next!

 **I Hate You All:  
** Fine

Might as well get it over with

Lee Jihoon, 20, second year

[image-Ji](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Fd0AKybfc6uKwIFiwLAsRSAmAr6YrBuh/view?usp=drivesdk)

**L.Seokmin  
** You are unexpectedly adorable

 **I Hate You All:  
** Do you have a death wish?

Wonwoo go before I kill another person

 **L.Seokmin:  
** Another?????!!!?!??!?!

 **FOREVER ALONE:  
** Can I just…like

Not

 **IRRELEVANT:**  
Nope

Now off you go

 **FOREVER ALONE:**  
I hate everyone here

I’m Jeon Wonwoo

20

Second year at uni

You’re not getting a photo

 **IRRELEVANT:  
** Oh yes they are

 **I Hate You All:  
** If I had to send one then so do you

 **FOREVER ALONE:  
** No

 **FUCK YOU ALL:  
** Fine

Remember that modelling gig you did a few months ago

For one of my friends’ projects

 **FOREVER ALONE:**  
NO

NO NOT THAT

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!:  
** HAOHAO

Send one of the photos from that!!!

 **BETRAYER:  
** Sure

Gimme a sec

 **Forever Alone:  
** Minghao??!?!?

That was you?!?

 **BETRAYER:  
** Yup

 **K.Mingyu:  
** Modelling gig huh?

 **FOREVER ALONE:  
** Oh god

 **I Hate You All:  
** I did not know of this

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!:  
** He made us promise to tell no one

And since Hao was desperate for a model and he was the only option

We had to agree

 **IRRELEVANT:  
** Hey!

We could have done it

 **BETRAYER:  
** I found them

And no, you couldn’t have

Jun had told me about your hyper ass

I didn’t want to have to put up with a 3-year-old having a sugar rush

 **IRRELEVANT:  
** I-

I feel offended

 **BETRAYER:  
** Deal with it

Anyway

[image-ww](https://images.app.goo.gl/vMe8bg67xnsr1QJo8)

Here you go

 **FOREVER ALONE:  
** I’m gonna go die now

See ya

 **IRRELEVANT:  
** WTF WONWOO

 **L.Seokmin:  
** Damn, we have a celebrity in the house!

 **K.Mingyu:  
** Huh

 **I Hate You All:  
** I find this photo mildly offensive

 **FOREVER ALONE:  
** Oh fuck off

Gyu, you’re next aren’t you

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!:  
** Ooooooo nicknames already

**FOREVER ALONE:**

Again, fuck off

 **K.Mingyu:  
** Unfortunately, I am

Right

I’m Kim Mingyu

I’m 19 and I’m in my first year at uni

I’m guessing I need to send a photo too

 **L.Seokmin:  
** Well duh

**K.Mingyu:  
**

[image-Mg](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FXKg7VAsN33GmfE7DxWd2svOmeVfnL9G/view?usp=drivesdk)

Bye

 **IRRELEVANT:  
** YOU CAN’T JUST DROP THAT AND LEAVE

 **FOREVER ALONE:  
** Apparently he can

And he just did


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last of the pre-written chapters! Since I have decided to continue this fic (YAY!!!) I will be writing the updates as they come now. 
> 
> This fic is in no way properly planned and only has a vague plot outline since it's just meant to be fun and lighthearted instead of serious and angsty like the rest of my fics are. 
> 
> Also, the updates are not going to be regularly scheduled. i will try to update at least once a month, but since I am in Year 13 and have way too much to do anyway I can't dedicate too much of my time to writing this. I'll try not to leave too many cliffhangers, but I can't promise there won't be any (if there are any though will try to get the next chapter out quickly).
> 
> Anyway, enough from me for now. I hope you enjoy whatever this mess of a chapter is and please let me know what you think in the comments!!!
> 
> (Edit 23/10/20 - Just realised that I didn't change the nicknames lol)

**FOREVER ALONE**  
SOONYOUNG GET BACK HERE BEFORE I CUT YOUR DICK OFF

 **L.Seokmin**  
WTF

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
OMG

 **I Hate You All**  
Ummm

Why is Soonyoung in danger of losing his dick

And why do I think that he absolutely deserves it

 **IRRELEVANT**  
EXCUSE ME??!?!?

JIHOON!??!!?!?

IN WHAT WORLD WOULD I DESERVE THAT

 **I Hate You All**  
This one

Now Wonwoo

Explain

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Well

THAT BITCH TOOK MY FUCKING COFFEE AND RAN OFF WITH IT RIGHT BEFORE MY CLASS STARTED

I NEED COFFEE LIKE I NEED OXYGEN

AND HE JUST FUCKING TOOK IT

RIGHT OUT OF MY HAND

 **IRRELEVANT**  
YOU SHOULD HAVE HELD IT TIGHTER THEN

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
I WASN’T EXPECTING YOU TO COME RUNNING PAST ME SCREAMING AND THEN GRAB MY COFFEE

THAT’S NOT WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN AT 8AM ON A MONDAY

A MONDAY

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU

 **K.Mingyu**  
So that’s who that was

I could hear you from upstairs

Why on earth were you screaming

At 8am

On a Monday

In the middle of a lecture hall

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
OMG

HE DID THAT TO ME LAST WEEK

SNATCHED MY COFFEE FROM ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET WHILST SCREAMING LIKE A BANSHEE

 **I Hate You All**  
I swear to god

If you try that on me

 **IRRELEVANT**  
I WON’T

I PROMISE

WONWOO I CAN BUY YOU A NEW COFFEE AFTER YOUR LECTURES ARE FINISHED

BESIDES IT’S NOT MY FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE

 **FOREVER ALONE** **  
** NO YOU CAN’T

WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO

I NEED COFFEE NOW NOT LATER

IT’S HOW I FUNCTION IN THE MORNINGS

 **K.Mingyu** **  
** Hold up

Soonyoung

What do you mean it wasn’t your fault

It sounded like it was to me

 **IRRELEVANT  
**RIGHT

WELL

ME AND SEOKMIN

 **BETRAYER**  
Seokmin???

What’s he got to do with this?

 **IRRELEVANT  
**EVERYTHING

YOU SEE EVERY FEW DAYS WE BET EACH OTHER TO DO SOMETHING AND WHOEVER CARRIES IT OUT FIRST WINS AND THE LOSER NEEDS TO BUY THE OTHER SOMETHING

AND SEOKMIN TOLD ME TO DO THAT

 **FOREVER ALONE** **  
** SEOKMIN??!?!?!

 **L.Seokmin  
**NO

LIES

Well the betting part wasn’t a lie

BUT THAT WASN’T WHAT I SAID

 **IRRELEVANT  
**YES IT WAS YOU TRAITOR

 **L.Seokmin**  
NO

I ONLY SAID TO STEAL SOME OF HIS COFFEE

I NEVER SAID TO STEAL ALL OF IT AND THEN SCREAM AS THOUGH YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT

 **IRRELEVANT  
**…

ah

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
YOU LITTLE BITCH

JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU

YOU’LL FEEL MORE PAIN THAN YOU’VE EVER FELT BEFORE IN YOUR LIFE

 **BETRAYER**  
That might be a bit of an overreaction don’t you think?

I mean it’s just coffee

And he said he’d buy you another one

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!  
**Oh god

 **JIHOON  
**He doesn’t know does he?

 **K.Mingyu** **  
** lol

This should be fun

 **FOREVER ALONE** **  
** …

Just coffee

Just coffee???

I-

Umm

What

 **K.Mingyu**  
Huh

I think you’ve broken him

 **BETRAYER  
**Wait

What did I do

 **L.Seokmin**  
So am I safe?

 **I Hate You All**  
lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I noticed that the pictures in the last chapter aren't showing up, so I will try to fix that. This chapter was shorter than the rest but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and I look forward to seeing you in the next post!!!


	4. 04 - Halloween Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here is a very short, slightly late Halloween Special! I saw this scenario on Facebook and I just had to write a quick chapter based on it. I didn't make it too long since I'm quite busy at the moment, but I really did want to upload something. Therefore I hope you enjoy this little update!!! Let me know what you think in the comments. <3

**FUCK YOU ALL!!!  
**Oh my god

You’ll never guess what I just saw

 **IRRELEVANT**  
A flying rabbit

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Uh

No

 **IRRELEVANT**  
A flying donkey?

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Again

No

 **IRRELEVANT**  
How about a flying lama???

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
NO

SHUT UP

LET ME TELL MY STORY

 **BETRAYER**  
Let’s be honest

You asked

It’s your fault

 **I Hate You All**  
He has a point

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Leave me alone

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
No

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Fuck off and let me tell my story

 **K.Mingyu**  
Well you shouldn’t have asked should you

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
..

So I just walked past the karate place

And they were letting the kids dress up for Halloween

So they were all wearing Halloween costumes

 **L.Seokmin**  
No kidding

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
FUCK OFF

Anyway

I just saw Kylo Ren get his ass kicked by a taco

And it’s by far the best thing I’ve ever seen

 **K.Mingyu**  
Oh my god

 **IRRELEVANT**  
That just made my day

 **BETRAYER**  
Please tell me you recorded it

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Ah

Should have done that

 **BETRAYER**  
You fucking idiot

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
What was the point in telling us that

If you’re not going to show us

 **IRRELEVANT**  
Are you trying to make us suffer

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
I’M SORRY OK

 **L.Seokmin**  
Sorry isn’t good enough

Not only are you depriving us of seeing it in its full glory

But you also missed out on the chance to make a viral video

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
I also missed out on the chance to make myself look like a pedo

So I may not have the video

But I also don’t have a restraining order

 **I Hate You All**  
Again

He has a point


	5. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I have no idea what I was doing, but I hope you enjoy it! :)

**L.Seokmin  
** Yo Mongyu

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
OMG MONGYU

 **L.Seokmin**  
oops

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
MONGYU!!!??????!?!!???

 **BETRAYER**  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

  
**_Minghao renamed the groupchat Yo Mongyu_ **

_  
**Minghao changed Mingyu’s name to Mongyu** _

**Mongyu**  
Seriously?

I don’t know whether to laugh or be offended

 **I Hate You All**  
Congrats

You’ve earned a nickname

Just Seokmin to go

 **L.Seokmin**  
Oh hell no

You’re not going to catch me out

 **IRRELEVANT**  
Just you wait

We’ll find something

 **I Hate You All**  
That sounded rather sinister

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Anyway

Back to Mongyu

 **Mongyu**  
Oh shut up would you

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Nope

This is your name from now on

You should just accept it

 **Mongyu**  
But whyyyyyyyyyy

It’s not even me who said it

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Doesn’t mean that it isn’t funny

Besides it’s just a nickname

It’s not like you don’t already have plenty of stupid ones that are worse

 **L.Seokmin**  
Yeah

Mongyu is definitely one of the milder names we have for you

 **BETRAYER**  
Unless you want us to change your name to ‘Blundering Fucking Idiot’ as Seungkwan so kindly called you when you dropped and smashed about 5 of his plates last week

For the third time

This month

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Jesus Christ Mingyu

You must be accident prone as fuck

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
That’s the understatement of the century

He’s the clumsiest person on the planet

 **BETRAYER**  
Correct

How did you know that

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Well

5 plates

Three times

In the span of a month

Sounds pretty fucking clumsy to me

Also

We share a building for lessons

And i remember last year when someone accidentally blew up half the classroom

Gyu you were doing titration

How the fuck you managed that I don’t know

 **L.Seokmin**  
Bitch I was his lab partner

One second everything was fine

The next thing I know the fire alarm is going off and we all have to evacuate

Even I have no clue how he did it

 **Mongyu**  
Honestly neither do I

 **IRRELEVANT**  
OMG THAT WAS YOU??!?!?

I remember Wonwoo coming to lunch laughing his ass of cause some idiot set fire to their classroom and their whole building had to evacuate

 **Mongyu**  
Yep

It was me

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
OMG

 **L.Seokmin**  
It was fucking hilarious

 **BETRAYER**  
lol

I forgot about that

 **L.Seokmin**  
How??!!?!?

The story gets told to the freshmen every year as a warning about safety

 **Mongyu**  
I know

Please can we forget about it now?

 **I Hate You All**  
Absolutely not

This is amazing

Everyone was talking for weeks about how much of an idiot you were

Not that anyone really knew it was you to be fair

 **Mongyu**  
Finally a ray of light

At least my name isn’t stamped all over the story

 **L.Seokmin**  
Well a lot of people still know it was you

Especially those in our year

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
It’s the most exciting thing to have happened on campus for years

Of course everyone has heard that story at least once

But now I can say that I know the person who did it

 **Mongyu**  
Please don’t

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
I’LL BE FAMOUS

 **I Hate You All**  
Not as famous as Mingyu if you tell everyone it was him

Honestly though

How did you not get kicked out

 **Mongyu**  
I have no idea

It’s not like I’d caused anything disastrous before a

And my practical sessions were all fine

So I guess they let me off

 **IRRELEVANT**  
From destroying almost an entire lab

Sure

Didn’t you have to pay for damages

 **Mongyu**  
Yes

My bank account nearly broke

 **IRRELEVANT**  
Nearly

I would have jumped off a bridge if I had to pay all that

 **L.Seokmin**  
Well here’s a fact you may not know about Mingyu

 **Mongyu**  
Oh God

 **L.Seokmin**  
He’s rich as fuck

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
He’s what now

 **Mongyu**  
Is this Expose Mingyu Day or something

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Yes now deal with it

 **BETRAYER**  
Oooooo

We should make that a national holiday or something

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Mark your calendars people the 4th November is now International Expose Mingyu Day

 **Mongyu**  
WHY DO ALL OF YOU HATE ME

 **IRRELEVANT**  
We don’t hate you

 **Mongyu**  
You sure about that

 **I Hate You All**  
You’re just easy to pick on

 **Mongyu**  
I give up

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Good choice

Mongyu

 **Mongyu**  
:(


	6. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I still haven't found my memory stick...
> 
> I wrote this quickly cause I didn't want to leave you all hanging whilst I try to find something that I lost. Sorry if it isn't all that great, I tried my best without the pre-written stuff. I hope you still enjoy it though!

**FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Yo Hao

You don’t have to wait up for me today

 **BETRAYER**  
Huh?

Why not?

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
I’m at the hospital

 **BETRAYER**  
YOU’RE WHAT

 **IRRELEVANT**  
OMG ARE YOU OK?

 **Mongyu**  
What happened? Are you hurt?

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Oh I’m fine lol

It’s just my cousin

It’s nothing serious though

 **I Hate You All**  
Oh thank god

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
He just can’t speak or walk

 **I Hate You All**  
Hold up

 **L.Seokmin**  
WTF

IS HE OKAY?

 **Mongyu**  
JUST??!!?

 **IRRELEVANT**  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING SERIOUS

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
You have a cousin?

 **BETRAYER**  
You never told me you have a cousin

 **I Hate You All _  
_** You never told us either

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
That’s cause he was only born two hours ago

 **Mongyu**  
…

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Are you serious

 **BETRAYER**  
You’re telling me

I nearly had a heart attack

For this?

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Yah

Shouldn’t you be congratulating me?

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Well we would have done

If you hadn’t just scared us all to death a minute ago

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Huh?

But all I said was that my cousin’s in hospital

 **Mongyu**  
It was the way you phrased it

You almost made Wonwoo trip down the stairs

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Emphasis on the almost

 **Mongyu**  
It was still funny though

Be grateful there were only a couple of other people here

Otherwise you would have embarrassed yourself even more

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Oh shut up

It’s not like I’m the one who nearly blew up and entire building

 **Mongyu**  
IT WAS ONLY A CLASSROOM

And I thought we all agreed to move past that

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
We did no such thing

 **IRRELEVANT**  
Why does it feel like I’m watching a lovers quarrel

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
And why did I feel like I’d interrupting something if I sent the message first

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Oh fuck off would you

 **I Hate You All**  
Yeah guys leave him alone

Especially you Soonyoung

This is the closest he’s ever going to get to experiencing such a thing

 **Mongyu**  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
…

I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU JIHOON

 **I Hate You All**  
Never trust anyone

 **BETRAYER**  
Ominous

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
I hate everyone in this chat

 **L.Seokmin**  
Even me?

 **Mongyu**  
:(

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
…

I hate almost everyone in this chat

 **IRRELEVANT**  
WHY DO THEY GET LET OFF

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
THEY DIDN’T INSULT ME YOU OAF

 **IRRELEVANT**  
MINGYU DID??!?!?!

HEY WAIT A MINUTE

YOU DON’T WANT TO BE INSULTED AND YET YOU CALL ME AN OAF

FUCKING HYPOCRITE

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Well bitch you deserve it

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
He has a point

 **IRRELEVANT**  
I FEEL UNWANTED

 **I Hate You All**  
Well don’t make fun of people then

 **IRRELEVANT**  
FUCKING BETRAYER YOU JOINED IN???!?!?!

 **BETRAYER**  
Join the club Jihoon

 **I Hate You All**  
I did no such thing

 **IRRELEVANT**  
HAGHJHSFLVl

THERE IS LITERAL PROOF

IN THIS CHAT

**_I Hate You All has deleted a message. It is no longer visible to all members of the chat._ **

**I Hate You All**  
What evidence

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Soonyoung how dare you blame an innocent friend

 **L.Seokmin**  
Trying to frame a poor bystander like that

How could you

 **BETRAYER**  
Honestly Soonyoung

I’m disappointed

 **IRRELEVANT**  
I

BUT

I give up

 **Mongyu**  
Probably a wise choice


	7. 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still looking for it, but am starting to lose hope lol. We'll the doing a massive clear out in a few days to make room for decorations and stuff that we still need to put up, so hopefully I'll find it then. I did have some of the stuff saved to OneDrive thankfully, but not all of it. If the worst case scenario happens then at least I'll still have that.
> 
> I also realised that I never wrapped up the date from the first chapter, so here is the product of half an hour between online lessons. Hope you enjoy it!!!

**FOREVER ALONE  
** Yo Soonyoung

 **IRRELEVANT**  
Sup

 **I Hate You All**  
Never say that again

 **IRRELEVANT**  
Wassup

 **I Hate You All  
** That’s almost as bad

 **IRRELEVANT**  
Oh dearest friend, whatever may be troubling your gentle heart

 **I Hate You All**  
Better

 **FOREVER ALONE  
** Ummm

Okay?

 **IRRELEVANT**  
Just get to the point already

 **FOREVER ALONE  
** Geez fine

I just realised that you never let us know how that date went

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Oh my god

I’d completely forgotten about that

 **BETRAYER**  
It was the source of this chat wasn’t it?

 **IRRELEVANT**  
oh god yeah

I’d forgotten that too

 **BETRAYER**  
I’m guessing it didn’t go well then

 **FOREVER ALONE  
** Why didn’t you tell us

 **IRRELEVANT**  
Well after your reaction to it in the first place

I thought you guys wouldn’t wanna know

So I DIDN’T BOTHER TELLING YOU

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
No

Of course we wanted to know

Right guys?

 **I Hate You All**  
Nope

 **L.Seokmin  
** Not really

 **Mongyu**  
I’m not fussed

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
GUYS?!!??!

 **IRRELEVANT  
** Well for your information it went great!

We’re seeing each other again this weekend

 **L.Seokmin  
** Really?

 **IRRELEVANT**  
No

It went terribly

Oh my god his ATTITUDE

He was such a pretentious prick

 **Mongyu**  
Pretentious?

 **FOREVER ALONE  
** Find a dictionary

 **IRRELEVANT  
** Wow I know a word that Mingyu doesn’t!

I suddenly feel clever

 **FOREVER ALONE** **  
**It’s not that great of an achievement

 **Mongyu** **  
**Hey!

:(

 **FOREVER ALONE** **  
**:)

Anyway

Back to the prick

 **IRRELEVANT  
** Yes

Right

The prick

So

We went to McDonald’s right

Cause he may be an idiot, but he has decent taste

 **BETRAYER**  
You’re definition of taste

Is McDonald’s…

 **IRRELEVANT**  
SHHHHHH

This is a no bullying zone

Please take your comments elsewhere

 **I Hate You All**  
What the fuck

 **IRRELEVANT**  
Anyway

We were at McDonald's

And I went to place the order

But he was all like

‘No let me do it, it’s the least I can do’

And I was like sure whatever, nice guy

So I turned to find a table when I heard him ask the server for the wine list

I got weird looks from that poor server the whole time we were there

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Oh my god

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
A wine list

At McDonald's

Who the fuck does he think he is?

 **IRRELEVANT  
** And then he had the audacity to start complaining about the service

I was like

Sir?

Have you never been to a McDonald's before?

I left pretty quickly after that

 **L.Seokmin  
** Not surprised

He sounded like an asshole

 **IRRELEVANT** **  
**He was

Well

Not to me

But to literally everyone working there

It’s like he thought anyone around him was scum compared to him cause he’s rich

And apparently so was I

 **I Hate You All**  
Bitch you work at the 99p store

 **IRRELEVANT** **  
**Exactly

I ain’t going anywhere great anytime soon

 **BETRAYER** **  
**Pop off I guess

 **IRRELEVANT  
** Anyway

That’s enough of that

How’s everyone else?  
 _Seen 16:17pm_

I see how it is  
 _Seen 16:23pm_

Y’all only here for the gossip **  
** _Seen 16:23pm_

I hate you all

 **I Hate You All  
** Fuck off, that’s my job


	8. 08 - Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, but I was having issues with my WIFI :( It's not an explicitly christmassy chapter, but hopefully you guys enjoy it anyway!!! 💜
> 
> P.S. No cats were harmed in the making of this chapter
> 
> (NOTE: This is the updated version of the chapter)

**IRRELEVANT**  
Lol

I just pissed on a cat

 **L.Seokmin**  
What the actual fuck

 **I Hate You All**  
Ummmmmmmm

Do I want to know?

 **Mongyu**  
Every day we stray further from god

 **BETRAYER**  
That was not something I ever wanted to read

Ever

Especially when I’ve just ingested half a turkey

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!  
** WTF

WHY A CAT

AND FUCKING HOW

 **IRRELEVANT**  
BITCH M DRUNL

DEUNJ

DRINK

GODDAMNIT

DRUBK

AAAAHHHHHHH

D R U N K

 **I Hate You All**  
You got there eventually

 **IRRELEVANT  
** Don’t question me

 **BETRAYER  
** IT’S 5PM ON A TUESDAY

 **IRRELEVANT  
** UES KEAVE ME ALONE

LITS CHRISTNAS

CHRISTMAS

 **I Hate You All  
** God I can barely read this

Your spelling is atrocious enough when you’re worked up

And now you’re drunk as well

Lord help us

 **L.Seokmin**  
How did you not get arrested for public indecency

 **IRRELEVANT**  
I wasn’t in public duh

 **BETRAYER**  
You weren’t in public

And yet there was a cat

Did you break into someone’s house?

 **Mongyu**  
KWON SOONYOUNG

 **IRRELEVANT**  
NO I DIDN’T

I’M NOT A CRIMINAL

 **L.Seokmin**  
And yet you pissed on a cat

That sounds pretty illegal to me

 **IRRELEVANT**  
I’M NOT A CRIMINAL!!!!!

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
I DON’T CARE WHETHER YOU’RE A CRIMINAL OR NOT

THE CAT

IS NO ONE WORRIED ABOUT THE CAT

IS IT OK????!?!?!?!

 **IRRELEVANT**  
IT WAS A STATUWE OF A CAT VLAM DOWM

CLAM

XALM

CALM

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!  
** FUCKING HELL YOU COULD HAVE SAID SO

 **L.Seokmin**  
I thought you’d finally gone rogue

 **FOREVER ALONE  
** Wait

What statue

 **IRRELEVANT  
** The one in your garden

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
MY GARDEN

WHAT THE FUCK

WHY THE FUCK

 **Mongyu**  
OH MY GOD SOONYOUNG

 **IRRELEVANT  
** Oops wsny meant to say that

wasn’t

RIP me

 **FOREVER ALONE  
** I’M GONNA KILL YOU

 **IRRELEVANT  
** I’M SORRY

 **FOREVER ALONE  
** SORRY DOESN’T CUT IT

 **Mongyu  
** ALL I ASK FOR IS ONE PEACEFUL DAY

JUST ONE

 **L.Seokmin**  
I think that’s impossible mate

Especially in this chat

 **Mongyu**  
I hate that you have a point

 **FOREVER ALONE  
** HOW DARE YOU TARNISH THE CAT

MORE IMPORTANTLY

WHY ARE YOU AT MY HOUSE

 **IRRELEVANT**  
OH CALKM DOWN

I’M VISITING FAMILY FOR CHRISTMAS AND YOUR PARENTS ASKED ME TO WATCH OVER YOUR HOUSE WHILSTR THEY WENT TO DINNER AT YOU GRANDPRENTS

 **FOREVER ALONE  
** THEY ASKED YOU??!!?!

THEY TRUSTED YOU TO LOOK AFTER THE HOUSE

AND YOU GO AND PISS ON THE GARDEN FURNITRURE

 **IRRELEVANT**  
I SAID I WAS DRUNK

Though I am feeling a bit better now

 **BETRAYER  
** I don’t think saying that will helping your case

 **FOREVER ALONE  
** NO

IT DOESN’T

YOU TURNED UP DRUNK AND PISSED IN MY GARDEN

 **IRRELEVANT**  
I’M SORRY

I’LL BUY YOU YOUR COFFEE FOR THE NEXT 3 WEEKS

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Make it 4

 **IRRELEVANT**  
Done

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
And it has to be from that place with the fancy dusted doughnuts

 **IRRELEVANT  
** Wouldn’t dream of anywhere else

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Fine

Now go and clean up that mess before my parents find out

I swear to god

If my parents come home

And find you

Lying in the garden

Drunk

Next to a statue of a cat

That’s covered in piss

I will not hesitate to kill you

Slowly

And painfully

 **IRRELEVANT**  
I’M CLEANING IT UP NOW

I AMLITERALLY ABOUT TO HOSE IT DOWN

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
WELL GET OFF YOUR PHONE

AND GET TO IT

 **IRRELEVANT**  
SIR YES SIR

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!  
** That was over devastatingly quickly

I’m disappointed

 **BETRAYER**  
Wonwoo

You’re weak

 **L.Seokmin  
** I had 10 quid on Soonyoung not making it through to Boxing day

 **FOREVER ALONE  
** What

I was offered coffee

The expensive stuff

 **I Hate You All**  
w e a k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to link the images into chapter 2, so if you could let me know whether or not tapping the link works that would be great! <3


	9. 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, welcome back to another update! This is a shorter chapter than usual, mainly because it kind of introduces the next one which is going to be a bit longer than my usual chapters. Also, by the time you have read this I will probably have updated the previous chapter to the newer version (not much has changed but I added and edited things here and there so it's still a noticeable difference) and deleted any notes that are no longer relevant.
> 
> As usual, I hope you enjoy this update and make sure to check out the changes in chapter 8! <3

**Mongyu**  
FUCK YOU

 **I Hate You All**  
Good morning to you too

 **IRRELEVANT**  
Is this the new normal greeting from now on?

Yelling insults?

 **BETRAYER**  
I can live with that

FUCK YOU TOO MINGYU

 **Mongyu**  
Shit sorry

Wrong chat

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Who the hell was that meant for then?

And what on earth did they do?

 **Mongyu**  
Ummm

Well you see

You remember those who must not be named

They’re back

 **BETRAYER**  
Shit

Again?

But didn’t they move to a new country for their jobs?

 **Mongyu**  
Yeah well

Apparently they’ve transferred

 **I Hate You All**  
Umm

Who are those who must not be named

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Yeah

Who are these people

And why is it such bad news

 **BETRAYER**  
Can I tell them

Or do you want to

 **Mongyu**  
Nah it’s fine

Seriously it’s fine

They’re my parents lol

 **L.Seokmin**  
You have parents?

I’ve known you for 5 years

How did I not know about this

 **Mongyu**  
Well it’s not like we get along lol

Hence the ‘fuck you’ message

Also

Of course I have parents lol

Where do you think I came from?

The moon?

 **L.Seokmin**  
…

Leave me alone you never bring them up

 **Mongyu**  
Well there’s a reason for that lol

 **I Hate You All**  
So they’ve just reappeared

And that’s a problem

Which requires you to swear in block capitals at them

 **BETRAYER**  
Basically yes

That’s the short version

**_You have 1 unread message from <3_ **

Hey, you ok?

Yeah I’m fine

Don’t worry

You sure?

I know you don’t like talking about your parents

Plus you’re texting weirdly in the chat

I am?

Yeah

You’re using lol way too much

You do that when you’re nervous

Do I?

Yeah

Do you want me to come over?

Yeah

Bring ice cream

Please

Already got it

I’ll be there in five


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning before you start this chapter, there will be a slight description of a panic attack and mentions of problematic parents, but it is rather mild. However, if this sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, you can skip this chapter. The next one I have planned will be going through everything explained and unexplained in this one. Therefore you can skip this one without missing much plot wise if you wish!
> 
> Aside from that warning, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and, as always, let me know what you think in the comments!

**_You have 42 unread messages from Help Me!!!_ **

**_Mark All as Read Reply_ **

**IRRELEVANT  
** So basically what you’re saying is

You got attacked by a squirrel?

 **I Hate You All  
** yes

That little bitch JUMPED ME

I WAS MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS AND IT JUMPED ME

 **IRRELEVANT**  
It’s a squirrel

It probably thought you had food or something

It wasn’t plotting your demise

 **I Hate You All**  
You never know

It might have been

 **IRRELEVANT  
** I…

I never took you as the stupid type

 **I Hate You All  
** biTCH

 **BETRAYER**  
Umm

I don’t want to interrupt but I have a quick question

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
No it wasn’t me who stole the cookies

 **BETRAYER**  
Uhhh

First of all, that wasn’t my question

Second of all, fuck you they were mine

Anyway, my question

Has anyone seen Mingyu?

He was meant to be coming round mine today to work on a project and should have arrived two hours ago

He’s also not answering his phone

 **IRRELEVANT**  
Well you’re the only person who knows him in real life

So no

Not a clue

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Wait Mingyu’s missing?

As in

Need to call the police missing

Or he’s just ignoring you missing

 **BETRAYER**  
No, like actually missing

I have no fucking clue where he is and neither does anyone else I’ve asked

 **I Hate You All**  
Shit

Are you sure he hasn’t just fallen asleep

 **L.Seokmin**  
Maybe he’s just home with his phone off or something

 **BETRAYER**  
No, I went round his place and no one was home

The lights were all off too

Guys, I’m actually really worried

He never goes anywhere without letting someone know and hates being late

His phone is practically surgically attached to his hip

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Have you checked his parents’ house

 **BETRAYER**  
No?

He doesn’t talk to his parents anymore

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Wait, why not?

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
I know, but it’s better to check and be sure

 **BETRAYER**  
I don’t wanna say without his permission

Wait

Wonwoo, how do you know?

 **IRRELEVANT**  
Wonwoo?

Aren’t you in class now?

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
We got let out early

Now check his parents' house, I’ll search campus since I’m here

 **BETRAYER**  
Ok?

 **IRRELEVANT**  
Me and Jihoon are in town at the moment, so can have a look around if you want

 **BETRAYER**  
Yeah please

Ok, I’m at his parents' house

Well, his mother definitely hasn’t seen him if that reaction was anything to go by

Wait

Shit

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
What

What’s wrong

 **BETRAYER**  
His dad says he spoke to him a few hours ago

Oh no we need to find him now

 **I Hate You All**  
Is it that bad that his father spoke to him

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Yes

 **BETRAYER**  
Yes

Wonwoo?

 **L.Seokmin**  
I’m on my way to yours Minghao

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Check that café round the corner from Minghao’s then

He likes to go there when he’s stressed so he might be there

 **L.Seokmin**  
I’m seriously questioning how you know this

But ok

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!  
** Wonwoo you have some explaining to do once we find him

 **L.Seokmin**  
Guys

I found him

 **I Hate You All**  
Oh thank God

 **L.Seokmin**  
Wonwoo was right

He’s in that coffee shop near yours Minghao

Right at the back in the corner

I almost didn’t see him

 **BETRAYER**  
I’m on my way now

 **L.Seokmin**  
He doesn’t look good and isn’t replying to anything I say

He looks like he’s been crying

Hurry up, I don’t think I can help him

I don’t really know much

 **BETRAYER**  
I’m almost there

Thank you so much Seokmin

 **L.Seokmin**  
It’s no trouble at all

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
What’s the name of it again

I can never remember

 **L.Seokmin**  
Um

Carat Café

Why?

Oh no

Minghao, how far are you

He’s starting to hyperventilate

Guys, I think he’s having a panic attack

 **BETRAYER**  
Oh shit

I’m like one street away

 **L.Seokmin**  
Guys what should I do

He’s never had a panic attack before

 **BETRAYER**  
I don’t know, I’ve never had to deal with one

Don’t they say to give them space or something?

Maybe try taking a few steps back

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
NO

WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT GIVE HIM SPACE

Mingyu hates that and it will only make it worse

Sit opposite him, but make sure that some part of you is in his line of vision, your hands for example

He has to know that someone is there with him at all times, but you can’t touch him without permission

 **I Hate You All**  
Wonwoo, how do you know this?

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Yeah, we don’t know him that well

Are you sure that’s the right thing to do

 **BETRAYER**  
Not that I don’t appreciate your advice

But are you absolutely certain?

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Look, I’ll explain later, but for now trust me

I’m not far from the shop now

Minghao are you there yet

 **BETRAYER**  
Yeah, I can see the building

Seokmin, did you say you were at the back?

 **L.Seokmin**  
Yeah

I did what Wonwoo said and it seems to be helping slightly

He’s just staring at one of my hands, but it looks like its grounding him

His eyes are more focused

 **FOREVER ALONE**  
Right I’m here

 **BETRAYER**  
Shit were you running?

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Ask him in real life you dolt

He’s not going to answer you here

 **L.Seokmin**  
Oh

My

God

 **BETRAYER**  
What the fuck

 **I Hate You All**  
What

 **IRRELEVANT**  
What’s happening

 **BETRAYER**  
uM

These two have some explaining to do

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
What do you mean?

**_L.Seokmin changed FOREVER ALONE’s name to DEFINITELY NOT FUCKING ALONE_ **

**L.Seokmin**  
I AM SHOOKETH

HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE SHOOKETH

 **IRRELEVANT**  
WHAT HAPPENED????

 **BETRAYER**  
So I arrived just before Wonwoo and had just reached the table

And my god

Boy came fucking SPRINTING down the street and entered so fast he almost broke the door to the café

He didn’t even notice I was there and went straight to Mingyu

Who suddenly snapped out of his trance of staring at Seokmin and practically leaped on Wonwoo

It was like he had psychic powers that somehow told him Wonwoo had arrived

Seokmin almost fell out of his chair he was so startled

 **L.Seokmin**  
Bitch no I didn’t

 **BETRAYER**  
Bitch yeah you did

Anyway

Mingyu began crying on Wonwoo’s shoulder

Like full on ugly sobbing

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Wait, so they know each other

 **BETRAYER**  
They don’t just know each other

 **L.Seokmin**  
They’re fucking

 **IRRELEVANT**  
THEY’RE WHAT

 **BETRAYER**  
Well, I was gonna say they’re dating but that works as well

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
WONWOO

AND MINGYU

ARE TOGETHER????

 **I Hate You All**  
Are you sure?

I mean, are you sure they’re not just friends

 **BETRAYER**  
Nope they’re definitely together

Unless friends call each other ‘babe’ and ‘sweetheart’

And kiss each other without hesitation

 **IRRELEVANT**  
THEY KISSED?

 **BETRAYER**  
Well Wonwoo only kissed his head, but yeah

They’re definitely together

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
WHAT THE FUCK

WHY DIDN’T THEY TELL US

 **IRRELEVANT**  
THE TRAITORS

 **I Hate You All**  
Well it explains why Wonwoo immediately knew where to check and knew what to do

And why he seemed so panicky when you said Mingyu was missing

We still don’t know why Mingyu was having a panic attack though

 **L.Seokmin**  
Neither do we to be honest

 **BETRAYER**  
Well I have a vague idea

But it seems like Wonwoo knows

Going by what he’s saying

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Wait wait wait

So you’re telling me that Mingyu and Wonwoo

Mingyu who I’ve never even met before

And Wonwoo who I’ve known practically all of my life and is shit at keeping secrets

Have been together for fuck knows how long

And we had absolutely no clue about it

 **I Hate You All**  
Well it looks like Wonwoo has some explaining to do when this is over but at the moment I’m more concerned about Mingyu

Is he ok now or do you still need help?

 **L.Seokmin**  
He’s calmed down now and he's just clinging to Wonwoo

I think they’ve forgotten we're here

That or we’re being ignored

Oh

Ok

 **I Hate You All**  
What?

 **BETRAYER**  
Wonwoo said he’s going to take Mingyu home

He also said that he’ll call you guys later

And they’re gone

Um

I don’t know what to do now

 **IRRELEVANT**  
It feels rather

Anti-climactic

 **L.Seokmin**  
Well I guess we can freak out on them tomorrow

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!**  
Oohh

Soonyoung used a big word

 **IRRELEVANT**  
Oh fuck off Jun

 **FUCK YOU ALL!!!  
** ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one was longer than usual! I hope you liked this chapter, it was one of the main 'plot' (what there is of one) chapters that I had planned so I spent a while making sure that whilst it got the plot I wanted it to across, it was also entertaining.


End file.
